Persona 34 Hacer Que la Vida Merezca la Pena
by Kurogane Koutetsu
Summary: Blue and White.. Sea and the sky.. Black and White.. Darkness and Light... what's waiting if both of them are one?
1. Verse0zero El DestinoPrelude

**Persona ¾**

**Hacer Que la Vida Merezca la Pena –**

**To Make Life Worth Livin' –**

**Verse 0zero – El Destino, la Verdad, yo Mismo –**

**Prelude -**

Year 2013..

5 Years ago..

(splash.. splash.. splash..)

"My name?"

"Pharos.."

"could you put your name here?"

**Beginning of the journey –**

**The red thread -**

A red thread..

A string of fate..

It entangled me..

Suffocating..

That thread..

Let me replenish my memory..

All things that colored red..

Rose.. Flesh.. Blood..

No..

It's not always red..

A thread of fate..

That bring us through the journey..

It's similar..

Just like a contract that have to be filled..

Just like a gun that have to be fired..

Just like a name that have to be spoken..

A thread of fate..

That bring us through the journey..

A red thread..

That lead us to the answer..

**book of poem [ persona ] - Zilgaant C. - " A Red Thread " -**

Now..

All things need to be awaken..

From all forgotten memories..

Let the reunion be..

**+ Thursday, May 23th , year 2013 + 07:21 am + Evening +**

' Kriiingg!!! Kriiinggg!!!'

' Cklak!'

" Hello, this is Dojima residence, who is this?"

"….."

"E?! Big bro!!"

"Really? When???"

"Ok, I'll tell dad. Bye big bro."

'Cklek!'

**+ Friday, May 24th, year 2013 + 05:02 am + Morning +**

'jugjugjugjugjug!!'

"Attention.. All passengers.. train port 2 is arriving"

"Destination, Inaba"

**+ 06:33 am +**

"hmm… this train makes me remember the old times.."

'jugjugjugjugjug…'

This day on, one individual will reach the continuation of the truth itself. Single person sitting on the train bench. Waiting without knowing.

"Ahh.. I think I deserve rhis holiday.."

"Nope.. I think I'll move here for another year.."

**Verse 0zero - El Destino, la Verdad, yo Mismo - Prelude - End**

Next..

**- Verse 1first - Reuniòn de las Espadas -**


	2. Verse1first Reunión de las Espadas

Thx for all who wait.... i was... very full of study... study... and study... feels like my head gonna blows off....

well... this is the second chapter.. i'm gonna make the translation to in Indonesian, for my friends there ^^

Disclaimer : Persona 4 and Persona 3 is a product from ATLUS

hmm.... only 1 review i had for the prologue... well... i think it was to short.... very short.... but thanx for the review from Hishin Trueflame.

maybe i'll get it some kind like that... with more twisted story i think ^^

* * *

**Verse 1first – Reunión de las Espadas –**

**+09:02 AM+**

"Attention.. All Passengers.. train port 2 is arriving."

"we have reached Inaba"

*door opened

"it.. it's still feels like a year ago."

*walking sound

When he Started to walked out from the station, he started to remember all thing that happened before. He started to think and wondering. In his heart he thought of something, "will this year be an interesting one? I wonder..". With his mind traveling, come noise of a car. And the door was opened, someone came out from it.

….........

"Hey kid, long time no see..", Ahh, it's dojima-san. It's been a year since that incident. The truth.

"Onii-chan!!", Nanako came out with a smile. I saw her grew taller than the last time I saw her. It's nice ti see her happy like this. I wonder how long it'll last, I hope it last forever. "Umm.. Dojima-san.." , "yes?", Dojima-san answered. "Um.. just some common crimes lately. And, why did you asked that anyway?", "Ah.. Um.. Nothing". "Anyway, we should head back home quickly. Some a-year-ago partners are waiting." Dojima-san said. Phew.. I think he's going to interrogate me on the last seconds.

**+09:22+**

Today, I will meet those faces again. The faces that I cherished the most. i'm getting a bit curious about how they will greet me after a long time.

*car door opened

we stopped at the gas station when Dojima-san notices that he forgot to fill up the tank because of an all-night patrolling. Well, it's kinda nostalgic, I think. I wonder about Izanami-san. Hmm... Am I weird? Maybe..

"Kay!, now we're really going home.. heheh, sorry 'bout that.", Dojima-san started the conversation after we finished from the same gas station as the first time I get here. "well.. it's okay" I replied with a smile. On the way, Nanako-chan ask about my life there a lot. I think he worried about .. it kinda makes me happy. Then, three of us had a little chat on the way home. After a few minutes, we finaly arrived at home.

**+09:45+**

I'm getting a bit nervous after the car door is opened, when I started to walk towards the house door. I started to think what should I say when I meet them. But then these worries were gone when Nanako-chan grabbed my hand and then pulled my body with a smile as if she had found something very precious to her. "Hurry up, Onii-chan!!", she said. Then I drew a new face and smile.

*sliding house door

"I'm home" Nanako-chan yelled. " Welcome home!!", everybody replied. But then I realized there's only Yosuke, Rise-chan, and Chie-san. Hmm.. I think some people were missing. Well, everybody got their reason, right?

"Hey, Pal, how's your school there?" Yosuke asked me. "Well, it's kinda normal I guess..", when I replied, Rise-chan suddenly asked, " Senpai, did you got another date I weren't around??", "Eh? No.. mm... not really.. ehehe",i replied with sweat dropped. "EH!? You did?!", Chie yelled, and when I looked at her face, somehow I feel underestimated. "Well, it's just eating our bento and talks.. and we're not even really dating.", I replied. "how bout girlfriend? Ehehe...", Yosuke started to tease me. "No", I replied. "Fiuh..." Rise sighed. And Rise-chan's expression that time was like.... as if her future was secured, I don't know why....

For seconds I get my eyes around the house. We were talking in the living room, Nanako-chan was preparing the meal while Dojima-san look a bit troubled with the call on his cellphone. And somehow Chie-san's and my eyes met, then she suddenly turn her face away and there's a bit blush too if I got it correct. Maybe the effect of the Arcana's links haven't gone. But I remembered that I haven't confessed or done something romantic with every one of them too. But I think i'll get that fixed this year. I think...

"Hey, Souji, you've been spacing out for minutes, y'know!" Yosuke said. "Ah!" I suddenly get a grip back to my consciousness "Gomen! Gomen!" I smiled.

"Oh, yea, where's Teddy?" I asked them. "Hehe, well, I got to make him work at Junes, he's the Mascot after all", Yosuke replied. "are you sure you got him to work or ESUD him to do YOUR work?!" Chie-san suddenly interrupt. I think Chie has gotten used to figure out those bad plans behind Yosuke's smiles. I laughed a little inside my heart. "w-well.. i-i told him to get here as soon as he done with m-...HIS work!! ehehe?" , "it was YOUR work after all!!", Chie-san started to heated up. Well I think Yosuke too has gotten used to those strong-powerful-heart-stabbing words. I kinda pity for Yosuke. "And I can't find Kanji or Naoto-kun either..", "Ahh!, they got some duties to do..", Yosuke replied. "duties?", i asked. "Ya, like Kanji was helping his mother and Naoto-kun is having her usual job as 'The Detective Prince'.. ", Chie answered.

"Umm, and Yukiko?", I carefully asked. "Well, she was busy with her job as the new manager of the Amagi Inn.", Chie explained. "I see..", I replied her. "Umm.. I did call her to come here just before you came in. She said that she will come after she finished her jobs." Chie said. "well, it's kinda unfair if we're the only one who come to greet you..", well... I kinda get some angry expression from her... but.... ahh... whatever..

'Ding-Dong'

"I will get it Onii-chan!" Nanako yelled.

*door opened

"I'm sorry, I'm so late...... Ahh! Yukiko-senpai!" a girl with her hair pigtailed said. "Eh? Rise-chan? You're not working today?", Yukiko-san asked. "Well, the manager was soooo noisy and stuff, so, I think I should run away. Besides, my 'beloved-senpai' is here!" Rise yelled and sticking her tongue out. And for a scond I feel nostalgic of how Rise-chan usually cling to me back then. "Wait, so, you're skipping both school and work?" Yukiko asked with a bit curious feeling written on her face. "Umm.... Ya!", Rise-chan smilled.

"Hi Yukiko-san", I finally able to greet her. "A..ah!, Hi!", she greet me back with a smile. "Umm, where's Kanji and Naoto?", Yukiko asked. "They have some errands to do... well... kinda like that.", Chie-san answered. And then after that, we're talking about some things when we're apart. I was delighted that I can find their faces again. Those person, my precious friends, who had faced their true-self. Being a person that is whole, honest to their-self. I was so happy.

"Onii-chan! The lunch is coming!", Nanako-chan's voice woke me up from those memories. After Nanako-chan had our food delivered to the table, I felt sorry for Kanji, Naoto, and... Teddie for not being able to taste this delicious food. Well, at least they wouldn't mind for now. "Ah.. Nanako, Everyone, I'm sorry.. I got a call from the station, I got to go work again, bye. And don't make any problem!", well said from Dojima-san with his intimidating-like face. "Take Care!!", we all shouted from the table.

*door opened

"Ah! Naoto-kun, Tatsumi-kun, Teddie-kun! Welcome! They're inside, I got to go! Bye!" Dojima-san suddenly said.

After they got inside, we had a small chat and eat. Somehow Naoto-kun, Kanji-kun, and Teddie canb also eat together with us. Is this Nanako's instinct? Wow... I mean, what the? We talk a lot about the memories we've been through those days.

Finally, we met each other again. This is, Reunion.

**+11:31+At another place+**

"Relationship, Friendship, Kinship, and Hardship"

"You have answered the truth itself and together with your true-self you struggle"

"You have faced many obstacles, many pain, many smiles, and many tears along your road"

"You, who have the strength, there's seem that you have to move on forward to the place where hardships yet another friendships awaits."

"A coffin at night, the red moon at midnight, a gun yet not a gun, a school yet it hid many stair to be climbed, and yet a name.... that name again..."

"Persona"

**+23:55+ Dojima's house+Souji's room+**

Hmmh, i'm tired, and they have left too. Nanako-chan is asleep. Tonight, it's raining. I wonder...

**+23:56+**

it's a bit hard to sleep I should say. I felt a bit happy I think.... hmm how should I say?

**+23:57+**

It reminds me.. at that time too.. Midnight Channel.. I'd never forget it..

**+23:58+**

a place that reflects all... people true face.. face behind those masks.. It was raining too back then....

**+23:59+**

Hmm... I wonder... what if I look at that old television again this night? Let see... it's just a black screen reflecting myself and the room behind me. A few more seconds...

**+24:00+**

* * *

Ahh, nothing happened.. I just thinking too much. Let me sleep then..... 'Yawn'

'bzzzzt'

Bzzzzt?! My heart was stopped for a second as I saw a picture at the screen. It was... something..... something familiar.... a.... High school?!

* * *

**- Verse 1first - Reunión de las Espadas - End**

Next..

**- Verse 2second - Tren de las Dificultades -**


End file.
